Senioritis
by unphogettable
Summary: Beginning their senior year, Inuyasha and Kagome are arguing and fighting more than ever. When her mom leaves for America, Kagome has no choice but to live with the Taisho family as a maid. Between graduation and figuring out if Sesshomaru likes her or if Inuyasha wants her or Kikyo, will she ever find love and graduate?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back! Its been a really long time since I've been on FF. Almost 2 years actually.

*Oh yeah, keep this in mind: I had previously tried writing this chapter and everything. I'm typing this up through an app on my phone. Any who, I was about a third through the chapter when this app started working slowly so I restarted my phone and everything I had typed up was erased. Oh lord I was frustrated. So I'm starting all over again from scratch. I know what I had was pretty good too. Ugh.

Moving along..

I've been reading on FF again and I'm pretty motivated and back from my very long hiatus. Oh and I won't be continuing Love Me Babe unless you guys really want me to. Same with Chemistry Bites, I'll try to muster up a plot and whatnot. Hopefully you guys will be able to tell a big difference between my writing back then and now. I'm trying to remember if I have other things to talk about.. Hm I don't think so. Okay sorry for taking up your reading time.. Lol.. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: This is Just the Beginning

DING! DING! DING!

The bells of the highschool could be heard from over a mile away, signaling to kids and parents that school was starting. The halls of Shikon High filled with screams and yells and woops of joy as students reunited with their friends on the first day of school. Individuals who found others with the same class - or classes for that matter - joined together and fought the crowds of people to get to their new classes for the new school year. Teachers stood at the doorways of their classrooms with shining eyes and watched the overly excited freshmen and seniors alike as they either screamed and jumped about being in highschool or cried and hugged each other for starting the first day of highschool for the last time.

This was going to be a good year.

Walking to her locker, Sango looked at her schedule and practically grimaced. Her first period was physics. She was actually excited for physics when she had signed up for her classes until she began to look it up on YouTube. Those videos. The videos that made her want to claw her eyes out. All physics is is math. Extremely difficult math. Math she was sure she wasn't even going to use once she graduated highschool. She opened her locker and faintly smiled at a picture of her and Kagome during their freshman year taped in the inside. They were standing in front of the school, arms around each others shoulders with huge grins adorning their faces as they took their first steps onto highschool grounds.

Physics was going to be hard. She knew it. Kagome knew it. Kagome had told her not to take it and to use the extra period to be a tutor to kids who needed help. 'What the hell,' she had thought, 'I'm going to be a senior. I need something new in my life. I'm going to be different.' So she didn't take Kagome's advice and decided to take physics.

Sango sighed. Kagome was always right. Why contradict her best friend when she was the one who knew the most about herself? She closed her locker and leaned on it, closing her eyes. 'This is going to be a long year.' She slowly opened them and looked around the people shuffling their way past one another to get to class. Searching for the one person she was looking for. Where was that girl anyway? Sango stood straight and began walking to class before the late bell rang.

Something caught her attention in the corner of her eye as she walked into her class. She looked to her left and nearly growled as she saw Miroku. Part of her was very appreciative of the fact that he would be in the class with her. The other part wanted to kill him. He was sitting at a desk with a girl sitting on his lap. She giggled as he whispered some insane pickup line in her ear. She was fuming. "Miroku!" Unbelievable! The lecher just had the nerve to flirt with another girl right in front of her. True, he was there before she was but he still had no right to. Miroku moved his hand from the black mini-skirt clad pale upper thigh. He stopped smiling immediately as he looked up to respond to the oh so familiar voice of the girl he knew so well.

Sango threw a death glare to petite girl and she scrambled out of Miroku's lap and slipped in a seat far away from the woman who was clearly about to hurt someone.

"Oh hey.. I didn't see you in the hall so I figured that I should come to class early.." He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Is that so?" Sango said through clenched teeth. She slowly rose her hand and Miroku flinched, ready for the impact of her slap that he came to know.

DING! DING! DING!

'Saved by the bell!' Miroku looked up at Sango half expecting her to finish her slap. She stared at him and stomped off to sit in the front of the class by the board. The teacher, who had barely made it to class himself, walked in with his briefcase and wrote his name on the board for the class to see.

Mr. Myoga

Physics & History teacher

He was so short he had to use a stool from under his desk. Grunting as he got off, he introduced himself. "Good morning class! I'm Mr. Myoga and I am your Physics teacher and if you're lucky enough, your history teacher!" He chortled. "I am pleased to be your teacher this year. Treat me with respect and I will give it right back to you... So long-" he paused as he looked at Sango glaring at Miroku four seats from her. "Miss-" he looked at his list of students on a piece of paper. "Taija, do you seem to have an issue with one of your classmates?"

Sango, completely unaware that she was being spoken to, looked confused as Miroku tried concealing his laughter. "Miss Taija?" She snapped out of her trance and looked at the stout but somehow stern looking teacher.

"No sir." She glanced at the class who was also staring at her with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you. As I was saying, so long as you have earned it. Now, since it is the first day of school we will be learning more about each other today." A series of groans erupted throughout the classroom.

Kagome was almost running through the hallway as she tried getting to class as fast as possible. She was late on her first day of school just because Souta had missed the bus and her mom couldn't take him to school. She had her binder tucked under her armpit, a lunch bag occupying her mouth, another binder tucked underneath the other armpit, her mini clutch in one hand and a coffee in the other. She rushed to her locker adjacent to Sango's and managed to hold both the coffee and her clutch in one hand as she opened her locker.

She stuffed one binder in there, hastily finished her coffee, threw it in the trash bin, slammed her locker shut, and put her keys in her clutch in under thirty seconds. 'Woo! If I moved this quick everyday I'd be Wonder Woman,' she chided to herself, giggling slightly. She power walked all the while looking into her little bag that could only carry her phone and her wallet. She frowned. For some reason she couldn't find her phone.

"Oh my goodness, are you kidding me? I forgot it in - oomph!" She found her face colliding into a hard chest.

"Oi wench! Watch where you're fucking going!"

Kagome looked up only to see angry amber eyes staring at her. "Whatever Inuyasha! I told you not to me that!" Geez she hated when he called her that. "Why didn't you move out of my way then wench?"

Kagome picked up her binder she dropped and briskly turned the opposite direction away from the annoying hanyou. She wasn't going to get into an argument with the ignorant boy. Not when she was already late. What if they argued and people heard? And what if after they heard they came out and saw Kagome and Inuyasha arguing? Sure, it was something the students saw almost everyday of their lives but they all found it so entertaining. What if teachers came out and she got in trouble? She had never ever gotten in trouble in school not even once. She has a good record and she intends to keep that.

"Wait!"

Kagome paused in her steps and sighed in annoyance. "What do you want now you exasperating dog?" She replied without turning around.

"What's your first period?"

She turned to look at him and smiled. "I'm late. I have to go to class. Bye!"

She turned back around and continued on her way to class. Or at least she tried to. Her face met a rock solid chest. Once again. "Can you not!?" Her voice muffled from his clothing. "Answer my damn question woman." Inuyasha pushed her back. "Gods you're so annoying," she said while blowing out a puff of air. She grabbed his schedule and compared theirs but only looking at first period. "Inuyasha, how do you have physics and why do I have it with you?" She was horrified. Seeing him in the morning was enough but in first period too?

"Keh."

Kagome grabbed his arm and they ran to class.

Fifteen minutes into class and she already wanted to kill herself. Miroku wouldn't stop making eyes at her and that petite girl she wanted to beat up wouldn't stop making eyes at Miroku. Fifteen minutes of people standing up out of their desks and introducing themselves. Nearing her turn to stand up, Sango bit her lip and waited.

"Wench! Don't think you can grab me whenever you want. If you wanted to touch me you could've just said so." The classroom door opened and Kagome and Inuyasha walked in at each other's throats. "You know Inuyasha, maybe I would take you up on your offer if you weren't such an ass!" The class looked over at the bickering duo.

Someone cleared their throat. "Ah, you must be Mr. Inuyasha Taisho and you must be Miss Kagome Higurashi. Thank you so kindly for walking into my class and making a ruckus. Take your seats."

Kagome was so embarrassed. How could she let Inuyasha get to herself like that. She saw Sango sitting away from Inuyasha and grinned at her best friend. Of course. Miroku and his old ways. She slapped herself on the forehead and cursed herself as she walked to the empty desk on the right of Sango. Inuyasha smirked and sat behind her. The two girls looked at each other. Kagome put her head on her desk. She wanted to cry. 'This is going to be a long year.'

* * *

Okay guys! There's that chapter! I'm sorry if it's short. I wanted to get this story out there so forgive me. Future chapters will be longer. As always, review!


	2. Chapter 2

If you have any questions or concerns about this story, please let me know. I'm always willing to listen to my readers' burning questions. The beginning of a chapter is always the hardest to write ah...

Also, if you have suggestions, let me know. I'm not sure if this should be a Kag/Inu or Kag/Sessh yet. Let me know what you guys think. A lot of my writing will be based on what you guys want so pleeease let me know. For now, I'm going to draw out the Sessh/Kags Inu/Kags bit and see what I like best

If you're wondering how often i will update, maybe every 2 or 3 days. Okay continuing the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Being Friends Suck

Kagome walked out of her last period for the day with Inuyasha closely trailing behind her. She was exhausted. Partly because she had P.E the period before last and the teacher had made them run bleachers, and partly because Inuyasha had almost every class with her and decided to sit behind her in all those classes. She was ready to strangle someone. Anyone. He had continuously "accidentally" pulled strands of her hair while she was working and thought it would be funny to kick the back of her seat over and over again until she could swear she could make a beat out of it.

The only class she could find peace and serenity without him was English. Except she had that class with Ayame and Kouga. She liked Ayame but for some reason she could never figure out, Ayame never wanted to talk to her. She always fawned over Kouga. Kagome knew Kouga had a thing for her since they met freshman year. She just never paid attention to him and only saw him as a friend. Who knew a guy could like one girl so much. Kagome always found herself choking down smiles whenever Kouga was around.

He was just so needy.

Inuyasha and Kouga were never friends. They had their rivalry for as long as she could remember. Maybe it's just a dog/wolf thing but all she knew was she did not like being a part of it. Inuyasha hated when Kouga flirted with her. Something else she didn't understand.

XxXxX

Inuyasha smirked to himself as he saw the raven haired girl in front of him walk out of the class and towards her locker. He could never get tired of messing with her. He slipped around the corner to beat her before she got there and waited.

An aroma of strawberries and peaches went through his nose and he stuck his foot out a couple feet away from where she was walking. He felt her stumble over his foot and almost shriveled in fear as her aura went from delighted to menacing. "Inuyasha! You are so immature!" She growled at him. He turned to look at her and laughed.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going wench," he smirked.

"Do have some nasty fetish for me running into to you? Cause I'm pretty sure this is the third time today you made me run into you," she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Hey Kags, Miroku and -" Sango had just made it to her locker with Miroku. She looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and glanced over to Miroku who just shrugged. This was just some typical Inuyasha and Kagome argument.

He couldn't even think of a comeback. What was wrong with him? 'Get your head in the game Inuyasha,' he thought. Kagome was still glaring at him. He took the chance to actually look at what she was wearing. She was wearing a cream colored lace peplum shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and black flats. Her hair had a slight wave to it. To complete her look she had on a bit of lip gloss and mascara.

Kagome was always an attractive girl. He just never noticed how attractive she was. He was always mean to her and she put up with it. She never took him seriously. Why would she? They knew each other since they were babies. Her mom was close with his parents and every once in a while they would have dinner together. But why was he so mean to her? Inuyasha shrugged. He didn't want to think about stuff that didn't even concern him. Kagome was just Kagome. Just a childhood friend. Even Sesshomaru liked her.

Yeah, that's kind of weird. Sesshomaru doesn't even talk to girls. Kagura was an exception but they broke up last week. That bitch was crazy. Inuyasha laughed to himself. Kagura was her own type of psycho and everyone knew it. She was constantly riding his half-brother's dick like she was his bitch. Inuyasha laughed to himself again. 'Oh man, I crack myself up,' he thought. Every where Sesshomaru went she had to go too. Eventually he got tired of her nagging and almost sliced her throat. Literally.

This Sesshomaru could only handle so much.

He knew Sesshomaru would never let anyone treat him like a dog. Even though he is. The moment a woman thought she could treat him like dirt, they would be finished before even finishing their sentence. Inuyasha wondered how Sesshomaru dealt with Kagura. She was so god damn annoying. Probably cause she's the daughter of their dad's closer friends and breaking up with her would cause tension - he broke up with her anyway.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stopped talking about how their first day went and looked at Inuyasha who clearly wasn't listening to their conversation and was smirking to who knows what he was thinking about.

"Well I gotta go home before my mom freaks out on me. And before Inuyasha does anything else," Kagome said as she suspiciously looked at the hanyou and walked outside to her car.

Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha and wondered what the hell he was thinking about that was so funny. "What the fuck are you two looking at?" Inuyasha demanded. They quickly looked away and mumbled some incoherent words he couldn't even understand.

Kagome got in her car and grabbed her phone she forgot that morning. Her mom had texted her three times telling her to come home right after school.

XxXxX

Kagome pulled up at the end of the shrine steps. Inuyasha's dad's car was parked in her usual spot. 'They're probably having a late lunch right now,' she shrugged. Sesshomaru's white Audi was parked across the street. "That's weird.. He never comes over anymore. Not even for family get togethers."

Her confusion increased as she saw Inuyasha's red convertible pull up behind her car. She burrowed her brows in frustration as Inuyasha got out of his car flashing his fangs and waving at imaginary paparazzi. Inuyasha never comes over either unless he's forced to. Couldn't she just be away from him today for once?

"Wench. What are you doing here." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh I don't know, I live here?"

He ignored her and began walking up the steps. Her phone buzzed. It was a text from her mom. She sighed and said to herself, "I'm coming Mom." Kagome caught up with Inuyasha and purposely leaned on him causing him to stumble over a step.

"What the f-"

He stopped talking. She was looking at him with what she presumed to be her best puppy face ever. "Inu, can you carry me up the steps with your aaamazing speed?" She flashed a dazzling smile at him. He looked up to see how far they had left. How the hell did people manage to walk up these flights of stairs without fainting in dehydration?

"Keh."

Before she could even blink her eye, he picked her up like a baby and they were at the foot of her door. Oh the things she felt when he actually acted like he cared for her. Kagome smiled at him and he smirked - dropping her and knocking on the door.

"Ugh you inbred abomination you are so..." Mrs. Higurashi opened the door with a beaming smile. "You are so wonderful, I'm glad I have a friend like you," Kagome managed to sputter out while feigning a smile. Mrs. Higurashi didn't like when her and Inuyasha argued and when they did, they would both get punished. Inuyasha smirked and gave her mom a quick hug and hello before walking inside.

"Kagome dear, how was your first day of school? And why are you on the ground? For heavens sake. We have visitors young lady. Get up," she scolded her before helping her daughter up. Kagome winced in pain and touched get tender butt cheeks as her mom helped her. "Don't even ask me that question Mom," she answered before limping into her home.

Mr. Taisho smiled warmly at Kagome as she walked in. "Good afternoon Kagome. How are you?"

She smiled back. "Hi Mr. Taisho. I'm good, thank you for asking."

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, who was quietly sipping his tea. He nodded at her and she waved at him. She stopped talking to him after Kagura yelled at her for "stealing her man". She hadn't seen him in nearly 2 weeks and after hearing from Inuyasha that they had broke up, she couldn't help but wonder how he was feeling. Kagome sat down on the loveseat next to her mom and crossed her legs. She examined Sesshomaru. Of course, he was still his calm, emotionless, stoic self - but he looked different. He looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. He looked more happy.

Kagura had been like a poison to him. A poison he couldn't get rid of. She was so horrible to him. He couldn't do anything about it because of their family relations.

"Kagome? Did you hear me?"

"What? Huh?" Kagome was pulled out of her mom's thoughts.

"I said, I'm going to America for the rest of your senior year for work. Mr. Taisho said you could stay with him. He even said he could give you a job! Remember how you were saying you couldn't find one? Well i just found one for you." Her mom smiled at her. She seemed to be expecting Kagome to jump for joy and thank her endlessly but nothing happened. Kagome stared at her mom like she had two heads.

"What will I be doing?" She asked, not breaking her stare.

"Well, since we don't have much openings at the company, we figured you would be happy just cleaning around the house a little bit. You know, here and there. And of course we will be paying you." Mr. Taisho smiled. He knew Kagome loved cleaning and he felt this would be prefect for her.

Kagome looked at the powerful inuyoukai. "So I'm basically going to be a maid?"

He nodded.

"I'm going to be a maid and I'm going to live with INUYASHA?! What about Souta?!"

Her mom looked at her. "He's coming with me. He's going to study abroad. I figured you wouldn't want to go cause it's your senior year and you wouldn't want to leave Sango and your friends." Kagome stared at Mrs. Higurashi. Her mouth opening and closing as if she were going to say something. She looked at Inuyasha. Why wasn't Inuyasha saying anything? He just shrugged at her. Yes, he was pissed that no one told him beforehand but he couldn't go against his dad.

"Don't worry Kagome, you'll be treated like our daughter. Izayoi and I would be very pleased to have you in our home for the remainder of the school year. You will, of course, have your own room and your own bathroom. The boys can help you move your things if you like." Mr. Taisho looked at his two sons and gave them a look that told them they dare not disobey their father. Sesshomaru nodded. "Keh," Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome looked at the people in her living room.

She was going to live with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

* * *

The chapter isn't as long as i said it would be but i was so excited to get it out to you guys! Sorry if there are any grammatical or punctuation errors. I don't have an editor and I'm too excited to edit it myself. Next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry about being late with this chapter. I was going to update the night chapter 2 went up. I've worked all week and i have school in the mornings ugh. I've just been so extremely tired.

On a happier note, my family, my boyfriend, and I are going to Las Vegas for Thanksgiving break! That's in less than two weeks! Yay!

I love these reviews I'm getting guys. Although it may not be much it's something. Thank you for reviewing, i appreciate it. They keep me motivated to write :)

Sessh is probably going to be a bit OOC. Its hard for me to depict his character lol

* * *

Chapter 3: Why so Serious?

'I'm moving in with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.. I'm moving in with Inuyasha. And Sesshomaru. My mom, my lovely mom is leaving me here while she takes Souta and travels all way to America. Without me.' Kagome's mouth quivered as she bit her lip. Her eyes watered up.

She had been in her room for about thirty minutes and couldn't find the heart to finish packing.

She slowly began packing her bags with clothes and essentials. She would be happier living with them if Inuyasha was more nicer to her but he wasn't. She never understood why he was so mean to her. She knew it was always fun and jokes but it still hurt her. A tear rolled down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away with the back of her hand. She was not going to cry. She loves the Taishos and they love her. Izayoi was practically her second mom. She was going to be happy and not let her mom down.

There was a quiet knock on her door and before she could respond, Sesshomaru walked in. He looked at her half filled bags and back at her red eyes.

"Kagome, are you - you were crying?"

She scoffed. "No.. What makes you say that?"

"Do not lie to this Sesshomaru." His face was emotionless and almost cold.

"I'm almost done packing, just give me ten minutes." She walked over hoping he would take the cue to step out of her room and let her gather herself but he didn't budge. He looked at her with what seemed to be pity but it went away as quickly as it had came. He had always had trouble with comforting people. Especially girls. Sesshomaru did not like people and to show it, he shut people out. If they tried too hard, well.. He made them shut up.

He did not allow the pity of other people when it came to him. Allowing people to pity him showed weakness. And weakness was not in his family's vocabulary. Sesshomaru never showed weakness. And he definitely would not towards this girl.

He saw her look at him. He wasn't going to go anywhere until she finished packing. He could smell her tears that she had tried wiping away. He narrowed his eyes at her as she gave up trying to push him out.

Kagome decided she would just finish since he wasn't moving. She looked up at him and into his amber eyes. 'So cold... Did Kagura do that to you?' She couldn't help but wonder. She shook her head. 'He was always like this. Ever since his mom past away when we were younger..'

Sesshomaru was 3 years older than her and towered next to her 5'4" frame. He was at least 6 foot. Maybe 6'3". She was never good at telling heights. His magenta stripes on his cheeks were what drew people in. She personally thought it was his eyes. His and Inyuasha's. They were so unique. Their eyes were always warm and comforting. No matter how they both tried to keep people out, she could see it in their eyes. She felt at home with them. Maybe it was cause she grew up around their eyes or maybe it was because she knew them so well. Whatever it was, she enjoyed it.

Kagome sniffled and smiled at Sesshomaru. He didn't even have to do anything but just stand there and it would brighten her mood. He never gave the time of day to anyone but somehow she felt like she could talk to him. Like maybe, he didn't think she was annoying. Or maybe she was. Kagome sighed, her mood dropping.

"Girl. Stop with your emotions. It is driving this Sesshomaru's nose insane."

Kagome giggled. "You can smell emotions?"

"Hn."

She finished packing her clothes and turned to look at Sesshomaru. He hadn't moved from the spot he stood in when he first walked in. "Is Inuyasha still here?"

"He went to go see Kikyo. They seem to be having issues." Sesshomaru looked like he was delighted to say that. His facade slipped for a split of a second and came back. Kagome didn't miss it. She grinned and pointed her finger at him, "You devil! You enjoy Inuyasha and Kikyo's arguments." He gave her an emotionless look. "Hn."

She laughed at him. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and quickly hugged him. "Thanks for taking my bags for me, I'll see you at home! Oh and thanks for listening," she said as she left her room and down the stairs. Probably to avoid his reaction. Sesshomaru stood there. What was that girl thinking? Just touching his person like she was allowed to. Her scent lingered in his nose. Strawberries and peaches. It made him feel at ease.

He frowned.

Humans were making him soft.

Kagome went down the stairs skipping one at a time. She was blushing. She couldn't believe she had hugged Sesshomaru. And he didn't try to push her away. Or kill her. He might just have a heart. She'll just have to dig deeper and get under his hard exterior. Kagome made it down and met her mom at the front door.

"Good luck mom, I'm going to be fine. Inu and Sesshomaru will take care of me. I doubt they'll let me even go anywhere and Mr. Taisho will treat me like he always has," she smiled at Mrs. Higurashi who was holding back her tears. Her daughter was so grown up. She wasn't even going to be there for her graduation.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this. It was a last minute decision and I had to find someone for you to stay with. I couldn't bear the thought of you at home by yourself with no protection. When Mr. Taisho volunteered to let you stay I was so grateful," she smiled. "I know you'll be fine." She hugged Kagome.

The two women were teary eyed and smiling at each other when Sesshomaru came down the stairs with Kagome's things. For a girl staying the whole year at his home, she wasn't bringing much. His father would probably let her go shopping. He couldn't get her scent out of his nose. It was so intoxicating. Being in her home didn't help either.

Kagome and Sesshomaru locked eyes. She blushed a bright pink. "I guess I gotta now Mom. Gotta go get settled in! Lets go Sessh."

The two walked out the door. Mrs. Higurashi had a feeling those two were going to be something special during the time she was away. She sighed and resumed her packing for the trip away from home.

XxXxX

Sesshomaru put Kagome's things into his car. He stopped her as she was trying to get in her car and shook his head. "Father has informed me that you will no longer be driving your car. Inuyasha or this Sesshomaru well accompany you to places you need to go."

"I have to ride with you?" Kagome was incredulous.

"Is that an issue?"

She pouted. She was still embarrassed over her episode in her bedroom earlier. She shook her head. "No, I guess it isn't."

She couldn't understand why out of all the girls there are in the world, he was at least cordial with her. She was going to have a rough time getting through to him.

They stood outside his car, the breeze flowed through her hair and tickled the back of her neck. "Why does he want me to ride with you two and not my car?"

"Safety purposes." He simply answered.

Kagome liked the fact that he answered questions she gave him. Even if it was two word answers. He was just a very blunt person. She realized she would rather be with him than around Inuyasha. Inuyasha was just so immature. Kikyo kept him in check but that was only when she was around.

Sesshomaru walked to her side and opened the passenger side door for her. She blushed. "What is it?" His question caused her to blush more.

"It's just.. No one has ever opened a door for me before." Kagome wanted to savor the moment so she took her time in getting in. Sesshomaru merely shook his head and smiled when she got in so she wouldn't see. "You are a very interesting woman Kagome."

Kagome giggled. "I bet you've never met anyone like me," she flashed a dazzling smile at him when he got in. He smirked back at her. She laughed. "You should smile more often. Or smirk I suppose." She laughed again. Her laugh was like bells to his ears. It was a while since the last time he actually talked to her. He didn't realize how much he enjoyed talking to her, although she did most of the talking.

Talking to Sesshomaru made her happy. Kagome really liked talking to him and seeing him smile because of her was the cherry on top. Not very many people saw him smile. Or no one at all. Was he already getting comfortable with her? 'Am i that good?' She wanted to slap herself for being so smart. She laughed to herself.

Sesshomaru stole a glance at the 17 year old in his car laughing for no reason. She really was interesting. He found himself chuckling at her. Her laughing abruptly stopped and she looked at him eyes wide. "You just laughed!" Her eyes were full of excitement and happiness. He had never seen such a happy person before.

"This Sesshomaru does not laugh." He stated.

"Then what was it?"

"The best sound you will ever hear."

He looked so serious Kagome wanted slap him on the shoulder. "It's still a laugh Sesshomaru," she grinned. "Hn."

Sesshomaru wanted to be ashamed of himself. The person he was acting around her was not him. Was it? No one had ever made him laugh. He hadn't laughed in so long and not even half an hour of being with her he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. She was so easy going. No wonder people liked her. Izayoi showed him humans weren't all that bad. At least she wasn't. Kagome was different.

No matter how hard he wanted it to stay out of his mind, he enjoyed being around her.

* * *

Alright guys! Forgive me if Sesshomaru is weird. He's so comfortable around her so fast because they've known each other for so long. That's my explanation at least haha.

I feel like this chapter was extremely short and not as good as i wanted it to be. Ahhh, chapter 4 will not disappoint!


End file.
